More than friends
by Demenarules10
Summary: Alex is deeply in love with her best friend Mitchie. Could Mitchie feel the same way? Is Alex just a friend to Mitchie or could they be More than friends?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys!_

_so i had an idea for a new story after reading Player's game by ShowerOfCunts for the sixth time lol_

_it's a really good story, you should read it_

_i hope you guys like it_

_revieuw and read my other stories too_

_enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

Have you ever been so madly in love that you would do anything for that person even if you know that the person can never be with you. Yes? No? well it sucks!. So your probably thinking _'what the hell?'_ let me tell you a story. I'm Alex Russo, i'm 16 and i enjoy my lazy days which is almost every day and hanging around with my friends. You can call me the school's bad ass but to be honest that's only on the outside, on the inside i'm a scared little girl who is afraid to open up..well you can't really call me a girl. You see i'm not fully girl, i mean sure i have breast but i'm not a girl down south if you get what i mean?. No? well i'm just gonna tell, i have a penis yes a penis, weird but it's the way i was born. It's not really a problem cause like the whole school knows and they are cool with it, oh man! i still remember the day that my class found out, so embarrasing. I'm gonna tell you, be prepared to laugh.

_"Ok class, books away cause today we are gonna do something else" Our Biogoly Freshman teacher said before rolling a tv infront of the class, i grabbed my books and put them back in my backpack as everyone did the same. She grabbed the remote and turned on the tv._

_"Who knows what we are gonna do today?" She asked the class, when no one answered she clicked the remote again and a very inappropriate picture of a women apeared on the screen._

_"Hell yeah! Sex Ed!" A guy named Shane who is one of my friends yelled next to me. The teacher gave him a stern look and he shut up._

_"Yes thank you Shane, sex education. Who knows why we do this?" She asked the class and a few hands went up including Shane_

_"Yes Shane?" she said_

_"Sex" he said grinning making the whole class laugh even the teacher laughed_

_"Yes Shane sex but why?"_

_"Oh, to prepare us for sex" he said shrugging_

_"Kinda but we are not only talking about sex today, we also talk about safety who can give me an example?" she asked and yet again almost every hand went up_

_"Yes Mitchie" everyone turned to Mitchie as the teacher said her name_

_"Uhm c-condoms" she mumbled as she blushed and ducked her head_

_"Very good Mitchie"_

_"Miss can you please start the movie" Shane whined and all the guys agreed with him. The teacher chuckled before turning on the film_

_"Now what i'm gonna show you is kinda awkward but i had to, so enjoy and if you have questions i'll answer them later" she said before the movie really began and all the boys started cheering as a topless girl apeared_

_"You guys are so discusting" a girl across the room said_

_Holy shit Holy shit Holy shit! _

_I cursed myself as i felt myself tighten in my pants, i crossed my legs and rested my hands on my lap. This is so awkward, i have a boner in class. Fuck my life!_

_"Lex" I heard a whisper from next to me, i turned my head and faced Mitchie who gave me a little smile_

_"Backpack" She whispered before turning back to the movie, i grabbed my backpack and put it on my lap._

_"Shit" I heard a groan to my other side, i turned to Shane and immediately regret it as i saw his hand in his jeans. I reached out and hit him on his head_

_"Ouch dude what the fuck" He whisper yelled at me_

_"Dude your jacking off in class"_

_"Yeah so? Look around Lex everyone is doing it" He said with a laugh before turning back to the movie. I looked around and he was right, almost every guy had his hand in his pants._

_Guys are so gross._

_Says the girl with the boner._

_HAH._

_Finally the movie ended and we changed the subject to safety_

_"Ok class i have a few pills here on my desk and i'm gonna call someone up here so they can tell me which is the morning after pill"_

_Please not me, Please not me Pl-_

_"Alex"_

_SHIT!_

_i awkwardly stood up with my backpack still infront of me_

_"you can drop the backpack Alex" i sighed before dropping it and rushing to her desk and looked down at the pills_

_"uhm..this one" i said pointing at the middle one_

_"very good, why that one?" she asked_

_dumb bitch_

_"Cause it says so on the package" i said and the class laughed but the teacher just sighed_

_"right go sit" i went to run to my seat but i tripped and fell on the ground, the class laughed as i stood up_

_"Holy shit Russo!" Shane yelled as he starred down at the bulge in my pants_

_Busted_

Yep that was a sad sad story, but everyone got used to it so yeah. I thought maybe my friends would think i'm weird but they didn't. Some even thought it was sexy...

_"so you have a dick" my friend Miley as she sat down on the bench in the changing room, we had gym and we were the only one there. I sighed and turned to face her_

_"Yes Miley for the fifth time, i have a dick" before i knew it she stood up and pinned me against the lockers_

_"that's so hot" she whispered against my lips before she kissed me_

_What the hell? Ah what the heck_

_I grabber her hips and pulled her closer to me as i kissed her back and her arms went around my neck. She bucked her hips before grinding against me._

_"M-Miley we should stop" i mumbled between kisses but she had other ideas, she kissed down my neck and slide her hands down my shorts_

_"Mhm no, i always thought you were hot Lexy but this" she said squeezing my dick "Just makes it better" _

_"B-but we are friends" i stuttered_

_"Yes and friends do things for eachother, so let me do this for you" she said before getting on her knees and pulling my shorts with her_

_And what happend next..._

_Let's just say that i have never felt so good in my life_

Ok back to when i told you about my love life. Mitchie Torres. She is so beautiful and i'm so in love with her. I've been in love with her since the day we met and that was 11 years ago. I knew since that day that she was the one for me. But i can't date her, she is my best friend and not only that. She has a boyfriend. Shane fucking Grey. Yes the same Shane that jacked off durning Sex Ed. He is still my friend, no one knows that i love Mitchie. Only Miley that's why she offered to be there for me if i ever feel sad and by being there for me she means doing things to me, but i'm not complaning. I remember when Mitchie had her first fight with Shane

_"And then he said that i was a jealous bitch" she sniffed before leaned back against me so she was sitting between my legs, this was kinda a awkward position for me cause she kept wiggeling in her spot and it was not helping my situation._

_"Mitchie, Shane is an ass and he doesn't realise what he got. Your not a jealous bitch, your beautiful, smart, kind and anyone would me happy to have you as a girlfriend" i said as i stroke her hair_

_"Y-you mean that?" she asked still sniffing_

_"Yeah" _

_we sat there in silence till she spoke _

_"Lex, your poking me" _

_"S-sorry" i stuttered before moving away from her as she giggled at me_

My family doesn't act diffrently towards me, i actually have a good relationship with my parents and my brother Max but Justin is another story

_"Alex!" me and Max ducked down the counter as we heard Justin yell my name_

_"He is so pissed" Max whispered laughing as he held to the box with Justin's actionfigures in it_

_"Duh this stupid dolls are like his life" i whispered back_

_"Alex i know your here!" Justin yelled as he walked down the stairs that led to the substation_

_Oh yeah my parents own a substation_

_"ok we run upstairs on 3, 1,2,3 Run!" me and Max stood up and rushed to the stairs with Justin behind us_

_"Give me my actionfigures back!" he yelled as me and Max kept running_

So yeah to make it short, I'm Alex Russo i'm madly in love with my bestfriend Mitchie Torres. I have 2 brothers, Max and Justin and yeah that was it..

I'm gonna tell you guys alot more the next time

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey guys, here is the second chapter_

_I hope you guys like it xoxo_

_revieuw please_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

"Stop teasing Lex" Mitchie moaned out as i grinded my hard boxer covered dick against her uncovered center.

"Tell me what you want baby" I whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"I-i want you inside me" she breathed out. I felt her hands on my boxers before she pulled it down.

"I love you" I said and kissed her.

"Oh Alex" She moaned.

"Oh Lex harder!"

"Oh Lex"

"Alex!"

"Alex!"

"ALEX!"

I quickly sat up breathing hard.

"Shit a dream!"

I always have this kinda dreams about Mitchie and always when i'm getting some i wake up. No one knows about this dreams exept Harper who walked in on me one day while i was moaning Mitchie's name and my hand was..somewhere. It's hard sometimes to be around Mitchie or other girls cause to be honest, i'm a horndog. I just got back from the summer vacation me and my and my family took to Hawaii and let me tell you how it was, paradise! All the girls in bikini's, so hot i will never forget Hawaii. Not only because of the girls but also because i lost my virginity to one of the girls that worked in the hotel i stayed at. Her name was Lola, her tan skin, her perfect round breast. I can't forget about her, it's not like i like her but hello we fucked it's hard to forget someone after you had such amazing sex.

I sighed before turning on my side to go back to sleep.

"Hi"

"Holy shit!" I yelled as i jumped out of my bed and fell on the ground. I watched as Harper sat up while laughing at me before i stood up.

"Harp you scared the crap out of me" I yelled at her.

"Sorry i just wanted to wake you up"

"Why did you want to wake me? at 7 in the morning while school starts at 9!" I said as i looked at my alarm clock. She stood up before straighten out her clothes.

"Because i got a text from Jason saying that he is at Ihop with Nate for breakfast and he asked if we came too" She said smiling. I sighed and layed back on my bed.

"Harper fuck off" I mumbled in my pillow.

"Mitchie is coming too" She said. I kicked the covers off me before making my way to the bathroom.

"Give me 30" I said as Harper laughed and walked to the door

"Ok hurry!" She said before walking out. I heard the door open again and i turned back to see Harper peeking her head in

"And you might want to take a cold shower" She said pointing down before walking out. I looked down and saw my visible erection sticking out my boxer.

"Don't worry Harper, i have another way" I said to no one before slipping my hand in my boxer and walking in the bathroom.

* * *

"Come on Alex hurry!" Harper said as she pulled me out of her car and towards the door of the Ihop. I groaned and pulled my arm back.

"Relax Harper we are already here, damn your strong" I whined as i rubbed my shoulder.

"Oh come on you baby" She teased before walking in and i followed her.

"Where are they?" I asked looking around.

"ALEX!" I heard a squeel behind me. I turned around and saw Mitchie running towards me. I smiled and opened my arms and she jumped in them, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Oh my god i missed you so so much!" She whispered in my ear as i held her tight. I dropped her on the ground and hugged her.

"I missed you too Mitch" I smiled down at her and kissed her nose. She scrunched up her nose and hide her face in my neck.

"Ok lovebirds, let's eat" Harper teased before she made her way to the boys. I pulled away and saw that Mitchie was blushing.

_Why is she blushing?_

I decided to ignore it and grabbed her hand. I pulled her with me to the table and sat down after greeting the boys. Mitchie interwinded our fingers and layed her head on my shoulder. She pulled our interwinded fingers on her lap and played with my fingers.

"Where is Shane?" I asked confused as i didn't see the boy. I kinda missed the dumbass, even if he is dating the girl of my dreams he is still one of my bestfriends.

"We left him at home, he didn't want to wake up" Nate said giving me a flirty smile..i think. I've known Nate for years and he still has this weird crush on me. I mean come on dude seriously? That's just weird.

"Yeah we even mentioned Mitchie but he kept snoring" Jason said with a laugh.

"Just like Alex, she almost killed me when i woke her up. But when i mentioned Mitchie she jumped out of bed immediately" Harper gave me an amused smile as i glared at her.

"Awh Lexy" Mitchie said and kissed my cheek before resting her head back on my shoulder. I turned to her and kissed her head before resting my head on hers.

"Awh you guys look cute" Harper said and i flipped her off.

"So how was everyone's summer?" Jason asked sipping his coffee.

"Mine was awesome! India is so beautiful guys!" Harper said

"Well Australia was cool" Nate said

"Yeah Shane almost got hit by a kangaroe" Jason said making us all laugh.

"Italie is so amazing. I want to go back so badly, i will never forget it" Mitchie said

"Hawaii was ok" I simply said. They all stopped what they were doing before facing me

"Are you serious? You've been to Hawaii and all you have to say is ok?" Nate asked

"What did you do there?" Harper asked. I thought back to everything that happend there and then i thought about Lola and i couldn't help but smile.

"Oh my god spill!" Harper said

"Ok something did happen, and it was the best thing ever!"

"Well?"

"I had sex!" I said with a huge grin but it dissapeard when i felt Mitchie pull away from me. I saw Harper smiling as Jason gave me a thumbs up while Nate crossed his arms and looked away and Mitchie just looked down.

_Weird?_

"With who?" Jason asked

"With the owner of the hotel's daughter, her name is Lola and she is so hot" I said with a sigh.

"How was it?" Harper asked. I was about to reply but i got interupted.

"What's up people" I looked up and saw Shane walking to us. Mitchie got up quickly and hugged him.

_HAH! She jumped me!_

"I missed you so much baby" Shane said before leaning in and kissed her.

_Never mind._

"I missed you too" She said before she pulled away. He hugged Harper before facing me.

"Well Russo are you just gonna sit there? Give me some love bro" He said opening his arms. I smiled before standing up. We did our secret handshake and finished it with a hug. I sat back down and Shane sat on the other side of Mitchie so Mitchie was between us.

"So what are we talking about?" Shane asked taking a sip from my coffee.

"Hey that's mine" I pouted

"It's delicious" He said and i hit him on his arm. Mitchie laughed and gave me her coffee.

"We were talking about Alex finally losing her virginity" Harper said making Shane choke on his coffee.

"Are you serious!" He said and i nodded with a smirk.

"Aw man!" He whined before grabbing his wallet and handing me 50 bucks. Everyong looked confused at us as i grabbed the 50 bucks.

"Why did you gave her 50?" Mitchie asked confused.

"We had a bet 2 years ago, who loses there virginity first gives the other 100 bucks. And this is 50 Shane?" I said

"Yeah i know i'll give you the other 50 tomorrow i don't have 100" he said

"Dude your parents are millionaires" I said

"Hey we are not that rich" Nate said

"Remember that day Shane burned like 200 dollars" Harper said laughing

"And Alex almost killed him for it" Mitchie said laughing along with Harper

"That was just stupid but it's Shane so yeah" I said

"Haha, but tell me more about the sex" He said leaning closer.

"Ok so her name is Lola and dude if you see her! She is so hot and her body, shit man i always get hard if i think about it"

"Ok to much information" Harper said

"No keep going" Shane said as he pushed Mitchie towards me. Mitchie sighed before sitting on my lap_._

_Funny, they are dating but she still sits on my lap all the time. Not that i'm complaining_.

"Ok so my parents and brothers went to some show at the beach but i was to lazy to go so i stayed in my room. Then she came and asked if i needed company and afcourse i said yes. We watched a movie and then she started kissing me, she said 'your leaving tomorrow and i don't want you to forget me, i really like you' and who was i too say no when a hot gir throws herself at me" I said and Shane nodded

"And?"

"We ended up in my bed and she pulled my shirt off"

"Did you just fuck or more?" Shane asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Do you really want to know?" I asked as i looked at the others

"Even i want to know" Harper said

"She went down on me, she jacked me off and we fucked like 5 times. Dude she is like really flexible"

"Nice!" Shane said before he high fived me.

"Oh dude!" I grabbed my phone and went to my pictures. When i found the picture i was looking for which was of Lola naked i showed it to Shane and made sure Mitchie wasn't looking.

"Holy shit" He said grabbing the phone

"And that's not all i have a video too" I whispered to him.

"Uhm i think i need to go to the bathroom" Shane said standing up and walking away

"What were you guys whispering about" Mitchie asked as she faced me

"Oh nothing important" I said

"Are you sure, cause it doesn't feel like that" She said mkaing me confused

"What?"

"You are such a horndog Lex" She giggled before sitting back on her seat. I looked down and saw what she was talking about.

"Oh sorry" I said blushing. I looked away from Mitchie who weirdly enough was still looking down at mmy erection, and then i realised something

"The ass has my phone" I said before getting up and following Shane.

As i arrived at the bathroom i looked at myself in the mirror. Mitchie is acting weird today but it's probably just cause she missed me.

"Dude that was hot" Shane said as he came out of a stall and zipped up his pants.

"Did you just jacked off on my sex tape" I said laughing

"Yeah and it was totally worth seeing your dick, the girl is fucking sexy" He said washing his hands.

"Yeah i need my phone back" I said pointing down. He laughed and handed me my phone back

"Have fun" He laughed before walking out.

"Oh i will" I said before walking in the stall.

* * *

_I wanted to explain Shane and Alex's relationship in this chapter, it's not much about Mitchie and Alex but i'm getting there. What happend to Alex actually happend to my friend when he went to Hawaii so it was inspirated by him and i actually had the same reaction as Shane, well except the last part LOL._


	3. Chapter 3

(Alex's POV)

"Megan Fox"

"Amanda Seyfried"

We just came back from the cinema and made our way to my parents substation, we watched Jennifer's Body and now me and Shane are arguining on who is hotter. Megan Fox or Amanda Seyfried, *cough* Megan Fox *cough*. I could see Mitchie shaking her head at us while Harper, Nate and Jason laughed.

"Dude Megan Fox is ten times hotter then her" I arguid back, he shook his head and walked in the substation while we walked behind him.

"Yeah she is hot but Amanda is way hotter, i don't know why but she just is" He said as he sat down at a table. I sat down across from him and Mitchie sat next to me.

"You have seriously lost your mind my friend" I said and he flipped me off.

"What do you guys think?" He asked as he looked around the table.

"I have to agree with Alex on this one, Megan Fox is way hotter" Jason said, i smiled at him before i gave him a high-five. Shane glared at him and crossed his arms

"I thought we were brothers"

"Alex!" I heard someone yell followed by hurried steps down the stairs. I rolled my eyes and turned to face my annoying brother.

"What do you want loser" He pulled me by the arm towards the back

"Dude what the hell is wrong with you" i whined as i rubbed my arm.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again" He said, i stopped and looked down.

"Again? that is the thirth time this week, about what?" I asked. I watched as Justin paced around and ran a hand thru his hair before stopping and leaning against the counter.

"I don't know, they stopped when i came downstairs and then went upstairs to there room"

"I'll be right up" He nodded before walking back upstairs. I walked back to the table and saw Mitchie slapping Shane on the arm.

"What did he do now" I asked as i stood behind Mitchie and wrapped my arms around her neck, she leaned back against me and i rested my chin ontop of her head. Shane pouted and rubbed his arm as he glared at Mitchie.

"He said he wanted to fuck Amanda Seyfried" Mitchie said glaring back at Shane.

"Awh don't worry Mitch, she will never fuck someone as Shane" I said and kissed her head.

"Your right" She stuck her tongue out at Shane who did it back before laughing.

"Besides Megan is hotter" Mitchie continued as she looked up at me and winked.

"You see even your girlfriend says it" I said to Shane

"Whatever"

"Anyways i'll be right back" I let go of Mitchie and rushed upstairs

"I told you that we shouldn't go on that vacation!" I heard my mom yell. My dad was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands while my mom stood, Max sat next to my dad and Justin paced around. I walked to the couch and sat on the otherside of my dad.

"What's wrong" I asked, my mom calmed down and sat on the other seat.

"Sweetie, things are gonna change fo a while" She said as she grabbed my hands

"What do you mean?"

"We have some problems with money, we didn't had much but now it's worse cause we went to Hawaii and that wasn't really cheap"

"I said i was sorry! I just wanted to take them on vacation, they deserved it" My dad yelled

"I know" My mom stood up and grabbed my dad's hand. He sighed before wrapping his arms around her. I looked at Max who gave me a sad smile, Justin sat down and sighed.

"I guess we have to work more" He said, his eyes shifting between me and Max. Max nodded, he brings paper around in the neighborhoud but i guess he has to to others to now. Justin works at a cafe serving coffee while i work at a restaurant, i clean and do the dishes and now i have to work more...

"No you don't have to" My dad said.

"Yes we do dad, the substation doesn't run as it used to. We want to help dad" He sighed again and sat down.

"I'm sorry guys, i never wanted this to happen"

"I'ts ok dad, it's not your fault" Justin said

"I'm gonna go call my boss" Max said as he stood up and rushed upstairs.

"I'm gonna go do the same" Justin gave us a smile before following Max.

"Can i stay out tonight?" I asked, my parents both nodded and i walked upstairs. I took off my shirt before throwing on a sweatshirt and a zip up hoodie. I walked downstairs again and ignored my parents as i walked to the substation.

"What are we doing tonight?" Jason asked. I zipped up my hoodie before pulling up the hood.

"Let's get drunk"

We went to the park, we have a hide out deep in the woods so we desided that we go there. We had almost everything there, two couches, a table and a lot of alcohol and cigaretts. Me and Mitchie found this place when we were 11, we went with our mom's to the park and we found an open space in the woods. At first it was just me and Mitchie, we came here and just talked, we even had our first kiss here. Yes Mitchie was my first kiss but we haven't talked about it.

"So what now?" Harper asked as she sipped on her beer. We all shrugged and then it went silence again. Me Mitchie and Harper sat on one couch and the boys on the other, I shifted and rested my head on Mitchie's lap. I sighed and closed my eyes as Mitchie pulled my hood down and ran her hand thru my hair, she knew that something was bothering me and sh knew that that always calmed me down.

"Let's play a game" Nate said.

"Yeah let's play have you ever" Shane cheered, he was obviously tipsy but what did you expect it was his 3 bottle.

"Ok me first, Mitchie have you ever wondered how sex with me would be" Shane flirted as he gave Mitchie a smirk.

"No, i'm not ready so i don't think about sex. I believe that sex should be with someone you love, then it's not sex it's making love and then i won't regret it and i don't want to regret it" I don't know what made me more nervous, how the thought of sex with Mitchie popped in my head or how she was staring at me the whole time.

"You could just said no" Shane said with a laugh.

"Ok do me!" Harper said, i sat up alittle and faced her.

"Harper that's inappropriate" I teased, i laughed along with everyone as she smacked me on the head. I pouted and layed my head down back on Mitchie's lap and her hand went up to my head and rubbed it.

"Awh Lexy" She said as she stared down at me still rubbing my head. I stared in her eyes before looking down at her lips and kept my gaze on them. I saw the corner of her mouth lift up as she smirked down at me.

"Eyes up here Lexy" She whispered, i looked back at her eyes and she giggled.

_What the hell?_

"Iew gross Harper" I heard Nate say, i faced him and saw that he was fake gagging.

_I just missed what Harper said, how long was i staring?_

"Ok i have a question for Lex" I heard Mitchie say

"Ok"

"Was sex with Lola worth it" She asked before staring down at me and biting her lip. I love it when she does that.

"As you said sex is different then making love, i never loved Lola it was just sex. I guess it sucks that i didn't wait till i met the love of my life but she was hot and she wanted me to fuck her and i'm not gonna say no if a hot girl wants me to fuck her, it was not worth it cause i didn't love her but i don't regret it she was a beast" I said with a chuckle, the guys even Nate cheered and Harper just laughed. I looked up at Mitchie who was looking up the sky.

"Guys i think we should go home, it's almost midnight and we have school tomorrow" Jason said as he looked at his phone. We stood up and walked out of the woods.

"Does anyone needs a ride" Shane said

"Me!" Harper said while skipping behind Shane. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and pulled her back towards me.

"Can i sleep at your place tonight" I asked, she looked down for a second before looking back up and nodding.

"Need a ride babe?" Shane asked Mitchie.

"No it's ok Alex is staying over tonight so we are walking"

"Ok cool see you tomorrow" He said and pecked her lips

"See ya Russo" we did our handshake and he got in the car. We waited till they left before walking again.

"So.." Mitchie mumbled, i felt her hand knocking against mine.

"So.." I felt her hand knocking against mine again and i grabbed it before interwinding our fingers.

"How are your parents doing? i didn't see them today" She said as she swung our hands.

"Not good, they were fighting again. I have to work more hours at the restaurant" I said. I turned to face her and saw that she was rubbing her arm with her other hand.

"Cold?" I asked, she chuckled and nodded. I let go of her hand and took of my hoodie, i held it open for her and she slipped her arms in it. She smiled at me as i zipped it up for her and pulled up the hood.

"Now you look like me" I said and she giggled before walking past me. I rushed behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, i rested my chin on her shoulder and she leaned back against me. We continued to walk like this to her house. Her house is like a mini mansion, her mom is a cook but like a really good one she cooks for famous people and shit and her dad is a bussiness man.

"Home sweet home" She said as she opened the door. I smiled and pushed past her.

"Hey Alex" Connie, Mitchie's mom, greeted me. I waved at her and nodded at Steve, Mitchie's dad. I was always aloud to sleep over at her place, her parents are really cool.

"We are going to bed, goodnight" Mitchie grabbed my hand and pulled me upstairs, she grabbed her pyjamas and went to the bathroom. I took off my jeans and sweatshirt before laying down on the bed. Mitchie came back wearing shorts and a tanktop

"Real mature Lexy" She said with laugh while pointing at my spongebob boxers.

"Leave me alone woman!" I gave her a playfull glare, she laughed and layed down with he rback facing me. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Night Lex" She whispered

"Night Mitch" As i closed my eyes Mitchie spoke again

"Hey Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"I lied"

"What?"

"I do think about sex but not with Shane"

"With who?" I asked but she didn't reply

_Weird?_


	4. Chapter 4

_So yesterday i had a movie night with my friends and we watched alot of maffia movies and i had this idea after watching the godfather. I hope you guys like it, it seems like nothing but i promise it's gonna be awesome. I wanted something else, the whole falling for your bestfriend who has a boyfriend is getting boring so i wanted to spice it up alittle._

_Also i want to thank everyone for the revieuws, expecially ShowerOfCunts i'm like your biggest fan i love your story and don't worry there is gonna be sex in the next chapter just for you._

_And someone asked if i'm still writing for Could you be the one, yes i am but my mind goes blank if i try to write a chapter for it but i'm gonna try soon i promise._

_So yeah thanks and enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

I sighed as i closed my locker. I woke up early today and desided to get up and go home, i know Mitchie is probably worried but i'll talk to her later. When i got home i got changed and went to school, it was still early only a couple of people were here probably finishing some homework. I hate waking up early but i came with a reason, last night i came up with a plan to make some extra money all i need is to talk to someone and i'm in. I have to find Dean Moriarty, he was a good friend of mine but Mitchie said that he is a bad guy so i stayed away from him.

I walked to the detention room, i knew Dean was there cause he always gets detention and i also knew that he was alone there cause the principal is always in his office watching those stupid cowboy movies. When i walked in i wasn't surprised to see Dean in the back smoking a ciggarete, it was safe cause there was no one and this room had no camera or shit which is very stupid but i guess he doesn't care. I cleared my throath and he looked up, when he saw me he gave me this weird grin.

"Well well well look who it is, it's good to see you again Russo" He smiled at me before returning to his ciggarete. I walked to where he was and sat at the desk next to him, he offered me a ciggarete but i shook my head no, he shrugged and turned to look out of the window.

"I need your help" I said, he faced me before scoffing and turning back to the window. I watched as he put his ciggarete out on the table and throw it on the ground, he grabbed his bag and grabbed a soda bottle but i knew that it wasn't soda.

"Want some" He asked but i shook my head no again. He opened it and took a big gulp before closing it and putting it back in his bag. He then turned his body towards me and looked at me.

"What do you want?" He asked, i sighed and looked down at my worn out converse.

"I need money and i know you can help me" I watched as he stood up laughing and leaned against the desk crossing his arm across his chest.

"So you want me to help you get money? and why do you think i can help you?" He asked me. I stood up and also leaned against the desk.

"I know what you do Dean, i know that when people say that your out of town it's because you have to hide. I know that when people say that your sick it's because you can't even get out of bed because your dad had those attacks. I know that time when people said that you were in the hospital because you fell and broke your leg you were really there cause you overdose. I know everything about you Dean, so it's your choice or you help me or i tell everyone who you really are" I smirked as i saw his face pale. He glared at me before grabbing his bag.

"Durning lunch, meet me at my locker but wait 15 minutes or so we don't want to grab attention" I nodded and he walked towards the door, he stopped and turned back at me.

"Not a word Russo or i swear i will kill you with my bare hands" He gave me one last glare before walking out. I grabbed my bag and rushed out the room, as i stood infront of the door i could see Mitchie running towards me. She dropped her bag and threw her arms around my neck. My hands went to her waist and pulled her closer.

"Alex you asshole where were you" She said as she pulled away and hit my arm. I pouted and rubbed my arm.

"Ouch Mitch that hurts" She grabbed her bag and gave me a playfull glare.

"Don't change the subject" I sighed and ran a hand threw my hair. Should i tell her or not? She is gonna be so pissed if she finds out. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mitchie pulled me in another hug.

"Lex you can tell me everything, what's wrong?" She whispered in my ear making me shiver. I looked past her shoulder and saw Dean looking at me, he raised his hand and put finger against his lips i knew he was telling me to shut up about it. I pulled away from Mitchie and gave her a fake smile.

"Nothing i woke up early and i went to school to make some homework, Mr. Johnson is gonna kill me if i didn't make my homework again" I lied

"Well you could have told me"

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked to cute drooling on your pillow" I teased with a smirk, her jaw dropped and she glared at me. I gave her a smile and she raised her eyebrow and put her hand on her hip. She is so hot.

"You snore too"

"I dont' snore!" She said pushing past me, i laughed as she walked away and i couldn't help but stare down at her ass.

"Hey Russo, eyes up here" I looked up and i saw Mitchie smirking at me.

"You have a nice ass" I said before my eyes went wide when i realised what i said. I watched as Mitchie walked up to me and stopped just milimeters apart from me.

"You like my ass?" She asked with a smirk.

"Y-yeah, it's nice" I grabbed her hips and turned her slightly, looking down at her ass again.

"And big" I finished.

"Thanks, wish i could say the same"

_2 can play the game._

"I don't need a big ass, i have something else big" I said with a smirk matching hers. She came closer to me and i thought (hoped) that she was gonna kiss me but she wrapped her arms around my neck and pushed against me. I felt my back hit the locker behind me, i looked around and the hallway was empty. I'm late for class but i didn't care, all i could think about is Mitchie's lips which were so close to mine and my hard erection i got when Mitchie pushed against my body.

"And what is that?" She whispered and i could feel her breath against my lips. She pushed closer to my body making me hard as a rock. Mitchie's eyes went down before going back to my eyes quickly.

_Did she just stare at my lips?_

I desided to go along with this game and put my hands on her hips pulling her lowerbody closer to mine, i could swear i heard her moan or was it just my imagination?

"I can tell you but i rather show you" I teased with a wink. She looked down biting her lip before looking back in my eyes.

"I don't think there is much to see" She said before pulling away and walking towards her class. I stood there in shock starring into space before i realised what she just said.

"That's not cool Mitch!" I yelled after her, she just laughed and continued walking. I looked down at my erection before patting it.

"Don't worry buddy don't let her get you down, HAH get it? down? no? Never mind" I turned the other way and made my way to the bathroom, class can wait cause i have business to take care off.

"Ugh mystery meat again" Shane whined as he dropped his lunch on the table, i heard the guys laugh but my attention was somewhere else. I was watching the clock in the cafetaria and i had 5 minutes till i had to be at Dean's locker. I should leave now. I stood up and grabbed my bag.

"Where are you going?" Mitchie asked.

"Bathroom, i'll be right back" I smiled and walked to the cafetaria entrance

"Where to miss Russo?" Mr. Laritate our principal asked

"Bathroom Mr. Laritate" He nodded before walking away, i walked out and walked to Dean's locker but the boy wasn't there. I sighed and leaned back agianst the locker.

"Hello Russo" I heard Dean say as he apeard infront of me making me jump.

"Dude don't do that, i didn't even hear you coming what are you a freaking ninja or something" He laughed at me before pushing me aside and opened his locker trowing his bag in it and walking away. As he neared the school entrance he turned back at me.

"Don't just stand there Russo, come on" He yelled at me before walking out. I rushed to my locker which wasn't far from his and threw my bag in it before running after him. As i got outside i looked around for Dean but he was gone. I sighed then i heard a honk, i looked towards the sound and saw Dean sitting in his car waving me over. I ran to his car and got in before he drove away.

"Where are we going?" I asked him. He faced me before turning on the radio, i winced as some loud ass music came on.

"Don't like dupstep?" He asked with a chuckle.

"It's not my music" I said before he turned the volume down a bit.

"You want to get in but i'm not the boss so that's why we are going to Joe"

"Joe?"

"Yeah, you think we just sell this shit around for fun? This is real shit, he is our boss he tells us what to do and where to be" Dean stopped his car and reached in his pocket and grabbed a bandana with a skull face on it.

"Here, blindfold yourself"

"No"

"Do it! You have to, it's a hide out and since your still not in you can't know where it is unless you want to get killed" I grabbed the bandana and blindfold myself.

"If your really into this get used to that bandana cause that is what your wearing when we are send on a mission" He said as i felt the car move again.

"What do you mean mission?" i asked confused.

"Look Russo this is not a game, people get killed because of this shit! You can't just back down, if your in there is not a way out. You have to take this serious, now i don't give a fuck about you but i don't want you to get hurt so if you want to go back just say it"

I sighed, should i do it? I didn't knew what to do. First i thought about Mitchie, how she is gonna feel if she finds out and how hurt she is gonna be. Second i thought about my family, they really need the money. My brothers who are working there ass off, if i do this they don't have to work that much anymore.

"I'm sure, i need it" I heard Dean sigh before i felt the car stop again.

"I warned you" He said then i fel the bandana loosen and it fell from my eyes. Dean put it back in his pocket before getting out of the car. I followed him before we made our way to a door of a huge mansion. He rang the bell and then i heard a voice.

"Name" I heard a low voice say

"DM" Dean replied before a huge man opened the door, no seriously he was huge and his muscles were twice my head. He held out his hand and Dean put his hand in his before they did a fast handshake. He gave me a nod before letting us in, he led us up the stairs before he stopped at a big door.

"New one?" He asked Dean and Dean nodded.

"Your lucky kid, the boss is in a good mood" The man said before opening the door and walking in as we followed. I looked around the room and it was also huge, it looked like an office. I watched as Dean walked to the man who sat behind the desk and kissed his..ring? What the hell. **(Just picture the dude from Godfather lol)**

"What has brought you here, my son" The man asked in his weird low voice. Dean walked back to my side and pushed me towards the desk.

"Kiss his ring" He whisper yelled at me. I gulped before walking towards the man. He stared at me with a cold glare as i grabbed his hand and leaned down to kiss his ring. I stood straight again and he gave me a soft smile.

"What's your name child" He asked

"A-Alex" I stuttered. He stood up and grabbed my face in his hands, he kept turning my face and studied my face. He let go of my face and looked me up and down. He sat back and looked back at Dean.

"Needs some training but it will do" He told Dean, he looked at the man who brought us in and he nodded before walking out.

"How did you knew what i came for?" I asked.

"I know that my people don't bring people here just to show around right Dean?"

"Yes father"

"Dean go help Alejandro" Dean walked up to him and kissed his ring again before walking out the door.

"Seat please" I nodded before sitting in one of the chairs.

"Now i don't let people in easly, they first have to show what they have in them but your a different story. I see something in your eyes, i see myself when i was your age. You want this really bad, what's the reason your doing this?" He asked me folding his hands and leaning closer.

"I'm doing this for my family. They need the money and i don't want my brothers to work there asses off, excuse me for my language sir. I want to do this and i'll do anything to get my mother to smile again and my father proud. I'm doing this, i know i can do this and i'll show you if i have to" I could feel my tears when i talked about my parents, it felt like forever since i last saw them smile and laugh. He stood up and limped his way towards me. First i thought that he was gonna beat me with his walking stick or something but it surprised me when he pulled me up and wrapped his arms around me, i stood with my hands to my side but then i lifted them up and hugged him back. He pulled back and grabbed my face in his hands again.

"It makes me so proud to here that you would do that for your family, family is always important" I wanted to say something but then the door opened and Dean walked in with Alejandro who had a box in his hand. He put it on the desk and walked back to the door, Joe went back to his desk and opened the box. He montioned me to come and i walked to him. I watched as he pulled out a black hoodie which had Skeleton print on it and then he pulled out a bandana like Dean's which had a skull print on it.

"This is what you were when you go on a mission, then they know that your one of the Skeletons which is our name and they will leave you alone" He reached back in the box and pulled out a cap which also has skull prints on it.

"I know how teens think that this looks cool so i thought why not make my people look cool" He joked as he laughed, i heard Alejandro and Dean laugh along as Dean motioned me to laugh along and i obeyed. After we stopped laughing he reach back in the box again and grabbed a pocket knife which also had a skull on it.

"Keep this with you, you never know when you need it" He said and handed me the pocket knife before i put it in my pocket. He reached in the box again and grabbed a necklace and a ring. The necklace and ring also had a skull on it, he turned the necklace and i saw that my initials were carved in it and in the ring too.

"This makes it official" He said before sliding the ring onto my middle finger and the necklace around my neck.

"It has my initials in it?" I said confused

"Yes, i knew that you were coming cause Dean called me but first i thought you were just a wannabe but your so much more" He smiled at me and i smiled back. He opened a drawer and grabbed a phone.

"This has all the important numbers in it including mine, Dean's and Alejandro's. Give this number to no one and don't let it fall in the wrong hands, if it breaks or something come to me and i give you another one" He handed me the phone and i put it in my pocket.

"And last" He opened another drawer and handed me a handgun.

"Read the side" I turned it and read the side

_skeletons stay together_

_till they become skeletons themselves_

_AR._

"That's yours, give it to no one it's yours and yours only. Keep that with you also and show it to no one" I stared down at the gun. I can't believe i have a gun, holy shit!

"W-where should i put it?" I asked. He looked at Dean and Alejandro and they pulled up there shirts showing there guns in the front of there pants. I nodded before lifting my shirt up a bit and putting it in my pants. I feel like a criminal.

"I trust you, your special Alex. Dean told me about your uhm.." He trailed of as he pointed down. I glared at Dean as he shrugged. Joe laughed and put his arm on my shoulder.

"It's ok it makes you more special. Your officially in, now the rules" He told me to sit on the couch and i obeyed as Dean followed as Joe walked to the mini bar he had and grabbed four glasses, he grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels and poured it into the glasses. He grabbed the glasses before handing Alejandro one and walking to me and Dean sitting across from us, he handed Dean one then me.

"Drink it, it's calms you down i can see that your nervous" He smiled before taking a gulp. I grabbed the glass and drank alittle, it burned at first but then it taste kind good.

"So from now on you will call me father and you are one of my sons, i'm sorry if that's weird since your own father probably calls you his daughter but here you are my son. You can't bring or show anyone this place, your more then welcome every time of the day. Here you are Alex, out there when your out as a Skeleton your AR don't tell them your name or your last name cause then you put your family in danger. Stay close to Dean, he is your leader outside this house. I known Dean since he was 10 and i trust him so stay close to him. Also family comes first, you are part of our family now so don't ever let love come between your family. You have a gun i don't expect you to go around killing people but if you have to, do it. You can start your training tomorrow, Dean will help you and then you are gonna meet John. John is not the easiest, he will hurt you when you don't listen so pay attention. That was it, your life is changing from now on but it doesn't mean you can't have fun. I hope your free this saturday, we have a party and then you can meet the rest of the family" I finised the drink and he smiled at me. My life is changing but there is no way back and i don't even care. Dean stood up and kissed father's ring, i stood up also before leaning down and kissing his ring. Father stood up and grabbed my face in his hands...again, he leaned in and kissed my forehead.

"I love you my son" He told me. I know this man for like an hour but i believed him. I smiled at him.

"I love you too father" He gave me a smile before limping to his desk

"I think you two should go back to school" Dean grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the door. As we walked out the house i saw a few men looking at me, Dean got in his car and faced me with a smile.

"Welcome, brother" He said with a laugh and i laughed with him.

"Why do you guys call yourselfs the skeletons?" I asked.

"Well that's what people mosty find after we..have a conversations with traitors, liars or enemies" He gave me a weird grin again before starting the car and driving.

"Oh...and why do we kiss father's ring?"

"Respect" I nodded before looking out the window, i didn't see much houses in this streets.

"This is skeletons area, only high skeletons live here" Dean said. We stayed silence the whole way back to school. As Dean parked the car i starred at him.

"You were 10 when you got in?" I asked. He turned the engine off and looked back at me.

"I didn't have a choice, both my parents are in" He said and my eyes went wide

"Wow"

"At first i was scared, i didn't want to. My dad got killed when i was 11 and then i got in it, i didn't care if i killed someone it felt good it was pay back. My mom was sad but yeah..it happend"

"What does your mom do" I asked as we walked in the school.

"Not much, she is a woman she doesn't go on missions. She killed people yeah but Father doesn't expect much of her, he respects her cause my dad was one of his best sons. My grandfather was also in it so afcouse my mom was in it. It goes with the family and sometimes others get in it to, like you"

"That's heavy shit man" I said and he laughed. I stopped at my locker and grabbed my back before walking to Dean.

"Yeah but you will get used to it" He said and opened his locker to grab his bag.

"Can you teach me that handshake" I asked

"Yeah you have to learn that, ok so hold your hand out" I did as he told me.

I don't know how long we spend on doing the handshake but then i heard the bell ring and students made there way to there next class. Dean pointed behind me and i saw Mitchie and the others making there way to me and Dean.

"Alex where the hell were you! And since when do you talk to him" Mitchie said as she glared at Dean. I faced Dean who gave me a smile before i glared at Mitchie, i love Mitchie but Dean is my brother so she has to respect him.

"His name is Dean, i was with him"

"What were you guys doing. Don't hang with him Lex, he is a bad influance and he could make you as stupid as he is" Shane said making the others laugh. I watched as Dean clenched his fist and glared at Shane. I could hear Father's voice in my head.

_Family comes first, Don't let anything come between your family._

I glared at Shane as i walked closer to him and shoved him. He looked at me shocked like the others. Dean smiled and grabbed my arm pulling me back.

"I see you after school" He held out his hand with a smile. I put my hand in his and we did our handshake and finished it with a brotherly hug **(I don't even know if brotherly is a word but oh well)**

"Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" Dean whispered in my ear before pulling away and walking away. I faced the others who were still looking shocked.

"Something wrong?" I asked with a smile. Shane gave me a confused look, Mitchie walked to me and frowned.

"Lex your acting weird" She said.

"I don't know what your talking about" I smiled at her, she walked into me and i knew she wanted to hug me but i had the gun so i stepped back fast.

"I have class" I said before walking away.

I was acting like an ass but they can't find out, it's to dangerous.

* * *

_PS: who could find the Godfather quote?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys...yeah i got nothing lol_

_thanks for the revieuws and enjoy xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's POV)

It's saturday and i'm standing infront of my mirror trying to fix my tie around my neck, i was failing cause next thing i knew my hand got stuck between my tie. I tried to get it loose and i pulled alittle too hard making me fall on the ground with a thud. I heard a chuckle and i glared at Dean who was laying on my bed reading a magazine. His outfit was similar to mine, a dressshirt with a tie and some jeans but Dean had a blazer on it while i had a leather jacket.

"Alittle help please" I groaned as i stood up and held out the tie. He laughed again before setting down the magazine and making his way to me, as he put it around my neck my bedroom door opened and Mitchie walked in with a smile which disappeared fast as she saw me and Dean.

"Hey Mitch" I said smiling. She crossed her arms and glared at us. I faced Dean and realised how close we were, he let go of my tie and we both took a step apart. I cleared my troath before stepping to Mitchie and grabbed her hips.

"I missed you Mitch" I said. She sighed and wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. I lifted her up and spun her around, she squeeled and laughed before i set her down and hugged her. I looked at Dean who smirked at me and held up his thumb, i lifted my hand and showed him my middle finger.

"I missed you too Lex we haven't hang out in like 2 days, that's way to long" She said smiling. Mitchie looked past my shoulder and glared at Dean. I let her go before facing Dean again who was just smiling.

"Where are you two going?" Mitchie asked still glaring at Dean. My eyes went wide at her question, more lies. I looked back at Dean he nodded.

"Russo is invited to my uncle's birthday" Dean said swinging his arm around my shoulder. I nodded and Mitchie narrowed her eyes at us.

"Since when are you two friends?" She asked.

"We've always been friend but we didn't hang much, we talked and we decided to hang some more so that's why he invited me to his uncle's party" I said.

"Oh well that's to bad, i wanted to hang out but i guess we can hang tomorrow" She said before looking down at her shoes. She was sad i could see it but i can't back down. I sighed before grabbing her chin and pulled her head up to face me again. I gave her a smile and she smiled back.

"How about i stop by later, maybe i can sleep over" I said, she grinned and nodded.

"Yeah" I don't know how long we stood there looking at eachother but i heard Dean clear his throath making me face him.

"We have to leave Russo"

"Oh right, fix my tie" He reach out for the tie but Mitchie swatted his hands away and grabbed my tie pulling me towards her.

"I can do that" She said as she worked on my tie. I watched as she fixed my tie before straighten it and kissed my cheek.

"You look good" She said as she looked me up and down and bit her lip.

"Thanks" I smiled and winked.

"Russo we really have to go" Dean said as he walked to the door.

"Do you need a ride?" I asked Mitchie. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door.

"No i drove my car here" She said as we walked downstairs. I saw my parents in the livingroom, my dad was on the phone and my mom was next to him smiling and holding his hand.

"Yes, thank you so much" My dad said before putting away his phone. He faced my mom and gave her a thumbs up, my mom squeeled and jumped in his arms. They hugged before pulling away and leaning in for a kiss, then i knew i had to stop them.

"Hello parents!" I said out loud. They pulled away and faced me with big grins, i looked at them confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Uhm nothing important sweetie. Some old friends of ours are coming for dinner tomorrow" My mom said smiling.

"Uhm ok.., i'm out and don't wait i'm gonna sleep over at Mitch" I said.

"Yeah that's good Alex" My dad said happily and swung his arm around my mom's shoulder.

"Ok, weirdos" I said and walked to the door. I heard them laugh as i walked out. I walked Mitchie to her car first. She got in and rolled the window open. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Don't forget to come over" She said.

"Later" She waved before driving off. I walked to Dean and got in his car. He reached under his seat and grabbed out a box.

"Here" He said handing it to me.

"What is it" I opened it and saw that it was sneakers, Black nike airforce low cut. OMG! I have been saving up for this shoes! I faced Dean with my eyes wide.

"Dude how did you get these!" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I bought them, for you"

"Are you serious!"

"Yeah, i remember that you told me you liked these and i can't let my brother walk around with those worn out converse while i have awesome shoes" He teased with a wink. It's true Dean always has cool clothes and shoes and shit.

"Dude i owe you so much, thanks bro" I said as i took of my converse and put on the Nikes.

"Thanks again" He waved me off before parking the car. We got out and as i walked i looked down at my new shoes, they are so comfortable. Dean noticed me and patted my back. I saw that it was filled with cars here, i saw a limo pulling up infront of us. The driver got out and walked to the door, he opened it and held out his hand. My jaw dropped and my eyes went wide when i saw a blond girl getting out, she was wearing a way to short black dress but i wasn't complaining. Damn she is hot. She looked at me and giggled.

"Don't drool" She teased before winking and walking away. I closed my mouth and blushed.

"That's Taylor, daughter of Jacob Swift. She is hot huh?" Dean said. I nodded and he laughed. He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the house.  
Holy shit that's alot of people, even women. There were people dancing, laughing, talking and there were even strippers. This should be fun. I followed Dean as he walked to Father who was sitting in the back of the room. We greeted him with a kiss on the ring and sat down. He nodded to Alejandro and he got up.

"Listen up!" He yelled. The music stopped and everyone looked our way. Father stood up and smiled.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I have an announcement to make. I want you to meet Alex Russo, a new member of the Skeletons. Now i expect everyone to act good towards her and i don't want to hear that you guys threath her like shit. She is one of your brother now. Alex?" He faced me and held out his hand. I let out a nervous laugh before grabbing his hand and stood next to him.

"Uhm i'm Alex Russo. I go to school with Dean and i'm 16. Now i know that you guys think that i can't handle this but i can, i have to do this not just for me but for my family. My family needs the money and i'll do anything to help them. I hope i can win your respect and i'm gonna try my best" I sighed as i finished my little speech. It was silence for a second before i heard a whistle and everyone cheered and clapped. I grinned and sat back down. The music started again and everyone continued what they were doing.

"Welcome sweetie" A women said a she walked by and winked. It went on like that, people walking by and greeting me. Dean leaned into Father's ear and whispered something, Father smiled and let out a chuckle before nodding. Dean smiled at me before getting up and walking away. I frowned, were they talking about me?

"Alex" I faced Father as he called my name. He stood up and offered me his hand, i grabbed it and he pulled me up. I walked behind him to the center of the room, a man came with a chair and put it down infront of us. The lights went out before a spotlight hit me, i covered my eyes as it came onto my face. The music changed and i was confused, it was like the background music i always hear when i watch... uhm..adult videos..yeah that.

"Hey there stud" I heard behind me. I turned around and..i think i just came right there in my pants. The blond chik, Taylor, stood infront of me in a lace lingerie which didn't cover up much. She gave me a smirk and pushed me on the chair. I could feel myself getting harder and harder and to make it worse she started dancing. She got on my lap and grinded against me. I was rock hard now and i guess she noticed cause she looked down and her smile got bigger.

"Well i didn't expect that. That's so fucking hot" She whispered in my ear before biting my earlobe. I could hear people clap and whistle but my eyes were on the blond who was getting of my lap and grabbed my hand pulling me up. she pulled me with her and i saw Dean laughing while Father gave me a thumbs up. She opened a door and walked in pulling me with her. This room was huge! It had a kingsize bed, two couches a big ass tv and a bar. I watched as Taylor walked to the bar and grabbed two shot glasses, she waved me over and i walked towards her. She poured the drink in both glasses and handed me one, i took a sip and she drank the whole glas. Wow.

"Drink it, this is gonna be a wild night"

**After 2 bottles of vodka.**

"I can't feel my face" I said slapping my face before letting out a giggle. Taylor chuckled before straddeling my waist, i watched as she trailed her finger across my stomach to my jeans to my erection which was still poking out. I moaned as she cupped my dick and squeezed. She leaned down and started a trail of kisses down my stomach to my jeans, she stopped at the top of my jeans and unbuckled my belt. She unbottoned my jeans before zipping down my zipper and pulling down my jeans alittle.

"You get hard easly" She teased. I sat up leaning against my elbows and looked down at her. I gave her a goofy smile and she giggled.

"Well you are really hot"

"So are you" Taylor pulled my jeans down and i kicked them off. She kissed my inner thighs. She pulled down my boxers slowly and her eyes suddeny went wide and her mouth fell open. I chuckled and closed her mouth.

"Something wrong?" I asked with a laugh. She looked at me and smirked.

"You are big" I chuckled and layed back down. I looked up at the ceiling and smiled. The dots on the ceiling formed a face.  
Mitchie  
I gasped as i felt lips on the tip of my dick. I heard Taylor gag as she took my dick fully in her mouth, i closed my eyes and moaned. She scratched my balls with her nails, she hummed and i could feel the vibration making me moan louder. She pulled back a bit so that only the tip was in her mouth and grabbed the rest in her hand pumping up and down fast as she sucked harder. Oh shit!

"Shit Taylor" I grabbed a hand full of her hair and pulled her head down. With one last pump i came straight in her mouth and the best part, she swallowed it.

"That was awesome" I said trying to catch my breath. She got up and reached in her bra pulling out a condom. She bit her lip before ripping open the package and grabbed the condom, she got on her knees on the bed and rolled the condom on my dick.

"Now do you want to take it slow or should i just rip my clothes off so you can fuck me" She asked.

"Rip them off!" I said. She nodded and took off her clothes while i took off mine. She lifted herself up alittle before lowering herself slowly. I watched as my hard penis slide in her pussy easly and fuck she is so tight, even better. We both moaned and she rested her hands on my stomach holding herself up as she rocked her hips, my hands landed on her perfect round breast as i squeezed them. I was getting tired of the slow pase so i flipped us over so i was on top and sped up my pace. Taylor moaned loudly as i started to rub her clit with one hand while the other massaged her breast, my mouth went to her nipple and sucked on it. I gave her nipple a kiss before i started a trail of kisses up to her lips, when i reach her lips i forced my tongue in her mouth and pounded in her harder and faster.

"Oh shit that feels so good!" She moaned out loudly. I could hear the headboard bumping against the wall. Taylor's hands went from my breast to my back and i could feel her nails digging in my back

"Oh fuck i'm gonna cum" I moaned as Taylor dragged her nails down my back, i winced. I thrusted in her one more time before we both came, i road out our orgasm before pulling out and layed next to her. We both were out of breath but we did have some awesome sex. I turned my head to face her and she did the same, she smiled and pecked my lips.

"That was awesome" I said. She giggled and nodded before leaning back in and kissing me again. After a little make out we both got dressed and got out of the room. She gave me one last peck before joining the other girls, i walked to Dean and Father and sat between them. I was still kinda drunk but i wanted more so i took Dean's glass and drank it all. Dean chuckled and patted my back.

"Was it good?" He asked. I nodded and grinned.

"Fucking awesome"

* * *

"Thanks dude" I yelled after Dean as he drove away. I walked to the back of the house and looked up at Mitchie's balcony, i have to find away to get up without falling cause i'm drunk and i tripped like three times. I looked at the tree and decided to climb that.

"Ok on 3, 1..2..11...what?" I said to myself before letting out a giggle. i stepped back before jumping and grabbing the railing, i pulled myself up before falling on the ground of the balcony. I groaned as i rubbed my head and stood up. As i went to open the door i saw the lights going on and i stiffened. The door opened slowly revealing a sleepy Mitchie. She looked at me confused and pulled me in. I stumbled after her and almost fell but she grabbed me by the waist.

"What are you doing here Lex" She whisper yelled. I stood up straight and smiled.

"I told you i was coming" I said before grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to me. I buried my face in her neck and sniffed.

"God you smell good" I kissed her neck and she pushed me off

"Your drunk" She said with a raised eyebrow. I sighed and gave her a serious look.

"No i'm not" I looked at her before laughing "Yeah i am"

She sighed and pulled off my leatherjacket. She took of my tie and unbuttoned my shirt.

"Oh are we getting nasty" She scoffed and shook her head.

"We are going to bed" I pouted.

"Boo you" Finally i was in my boxer and tanktop. Mitchie walked to her bed and layed down pulling the covers on her. I layed down next to her and pulled her closer wrapping my arm around her waist. Kissing her neck i said.

"Night Mitch" I heard her sigh.

"Night Lex"


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter came to me after i had a talk with my girlfriend about how she thought about herself. The fucked up part is i didn't even know that, i feel so bad. She read this chapter and she really liked it so i hope you guys like it too._

_Enjoy and revieuw xoxo_

* * *

(Alex's pov)

"Is that all you got!" John yelled at me. It was 8 in the morning and i'm laying on the ground with John yelling in my face, me and John started our training this week and i'm already getting bruises. He was making me do push ups while i'm still half asleep and hungover, when i woke up i was in Mitchie's bed i decided to let her sleep and wrote a note saying that i went home. I went home and i was glad everyone was still asleep but what did you expect it was like 6 in the morning, i had some breakfast and changed quickly before grabbing my bike and racing here. I was already late and this was my punishment, 100 push ups! I didn't even made it past 15, i have to stop the drugs man.

"Come on Russo stop dreaming! Start over again!" John yelled snapping me out of my thoughts. I sighed and lifted myself up starting over. He came next to me and followed my movements. He looked me and let out a chuckle lifting one arm and letting it rest on his back pushing up on one arm. Pft show off.

"So how is it going with that Mitchie girl" He asked with a smile. I know father said that John isn't te easiest and he was kinda right but after a day or two i found out that he is kinda cool and he isn't even that old, he is like 25 or shit. I told him about Mitchie in the 3th day of training, i was texting and he grabbed my phone. Afcourse he read my texts, he said that he knew i liked her cause he used to like a girl and he talked the same way with her. So after that i told him everything, Dean was there and he laughed at me. Stupid ass. Speaking off Dean...

"Good i guess, hey where is Dean?" I asked slightly out of breath. My arms were shaking and i was fucking tired it's been like an hour or something. I watched as John switched to his other arm, i groaned and gave all the strenght i had to continue.

"Dean is free for today, he stayed last night" John said as he clapped between push ups. I was gonna give up but i knew that if i stopped now i had so much worse coming up.

"He stayed after the party? Why?" I asked confused. I was sure he toook me to Mitchie but he could have gone back, why i don't know.

"Yeah he always does that, he is mostly the last one to leave the gym. He wants to be just like his dad" John stopped and sat down leaning his back against the wall. I stopped and sat down next to him resting my arms on my knees. I reached for the bottle of water next to me and took a sip before splashing the water on my hair and face, i handed it to John and he took it taking a sip.

"You mind telling me about his dad?" I asked.

"Martin Moriarty was an awesome man, he was one of the best Skeletons. He never failed a mission, until that day. November 20, Dean had just turned 11 a few days before. Martin held a big birthday party here, he forced me to be a waiter i had to take orders from kids" He said with a chuckle, he was silent for a minute before he started again.

"I still remember that night, i was there. It was Skeletons against the Dragons, it wasn't fair they were with more. We didn't even expected them to attack, we were just gonna get something to eat and then they came out of nowhere. I remember Martin yelling at me saying to keep Dean save and gave me the car keys, i didn't know what he ment at first but when i got the news in the morning that he was...gone i knew. He knew that he wouldn't survive, i had to take care of Dean and i'm not gonna break that promise. There isn't one dat that i don't think back to that day" He finished with a sniff. I tried to look at his face but he had his head down, i watched as his hands went up and he hid his face in his hands as he sobbed. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder pulling him closer to me, it's probably awkward a 16 year old girl holding a 25 year old man while he cries but at that moment i didn't care. My brother needed me.

"I could have done something. I could have helped buti didn't. I'm so fucking stupid"

"That's not true. Like you said they were alot, if you stayed you would have died to and who would be there for Dean? Dean looks up to you you know, when i asked about you he only said great things and his eyes were glowing the whole time, he always smiles when he hears your name. He loves you and he needs you, don't forget that" He chuckled and wiped away his tears.

"Your right. I'm such a pussy" He said with a laugh. I laughed with him and stood up holding out my hand for him, he grabbed my hand and i pulled him up. He smiled and pulled me into him giving me a hug.

"Thanks wiener but if you tell someone that i cried i'll kill ya" He laughed as he pushed me off **(My brother randomly called me wiener today, i thought it was a funny word lol wiener) **afcoursei pushed back and that's what took to start a wrestle game. Afcourse he won and after that we went to shoot, like real guns. I feel so bad ass. It was fun at first until he started shooting at me with a BB gun, that fucking hurts but oh well atleast he is smiling again.

"See ya tomorrow Russo don't be late this time or else" He said as he held up his BB gun. I held my hands up infront of me and backed up grabbing my bag.

"No i won't be late, see ya" As i walked away i felt a pain on my back and i turned around glaring at John who was laughing. I gave him one last glare and walked out of the gym, I grabbed my bike and rode out of the gate, i decided to go to Mitchie.

"Where the hell were you!" She said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house before closing the door and trowing her arms around my neck. I frowned and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"I went home, i left you a note" I said as she let go with a smile. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs, we went to her room and i jumped on her bed with a sigh. I was feeling sleepy and just as i closed my arms i felt extra weight on my back, i groaned and turned around so i layed on my stomach. Mitchie smiled down at me and poked my cheek.

"You could have wake me, i could have make you breakfast" She said as she rested her head on my chest and slide her hand up and down my arms. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her temple.

"You looked to cute sleeping i didn't want to wake you" I said, she let out a giggle as she continued to movement with her hand. She stopped at my upper arm and squeezed. She lifted her head and stared down at me.

"Have you been working out" She asked with a little smirk. I chuckled and flexed my arm. She squeezed my arm again and her other hand went to my other arm. She smirked down at me and sat up on my waist.

"Have you been working out Lex" She said as one hand slide across my chest and down at my toned stomach. The training is killing me but it's worth it, my sixpack is showing now. Mitchie was rubbing my stomach trew my shirt as she smirked down at me. I love these moments, they make me forget about everything.

"Gotta stay fit" I said with a wink. she layed back down so that her faced was a few milimeters away from mine, i was trying so hard to not kiss her but it was so hard as i felt her breath against my lips. Her hands went down my shirt and i let out a small moan as she scratched her nails down my stomach. This would have been amazzing if i wasn't hard. Damn it i get hard easly.

"Oh yeah? for who"

"This hot girl, you may know her. Brown hair, brown eyes, she has this sexy smile, her tits are perfect and her ass is huge" I said as i sllide my hands down her ass giving it a squeeze, she jumped alittle making my erection worse. She smiled and leaned down pecking my lips, it's nothing new she always does that but it has never been a real kiss like with Shane. Just small friendly pecks. She stood up and looked down at me.

"Good luck with that" She said as she pointed down at my shorts. I looked down at my visible erection sticking out and sighed. I looked up at Mitchie as she trew a towel at me.

"And take a shower you stink, have you been running?" She asked. I sighed and stood up nodding. She handed me some clothes i keep here just in case and walked to the door.

"Take a cold shower" She said with a laugh and walked out. I walked to the bathoom and just as i closed the door i heard Mitchie yell.

"Think about me!"

_Duh_

After the shower i walked out with my shirt in my hand and found Mitchie sitting on the bed with her phone in her hands. She at me and gasped dropping her phone walking towards me, i looked at her confused before looking down at my torso which was covered with small bruises from the BB gun.

"Lex what happend" She asked in shock, her hand landed on my stomach as she traced the bruises. I grabbed her hand and let it fall at her side, i pulled the shirt over my head and gave her a smile.

"Nothing, Dean thought it was funny shooting at me with his uncle's BB gun" I said as i walked over to he bed and layed down, i reach over and grabbed my phone. I had 4 text. From Dean, Harper, Shane an an unknown number.

_Dean_

_Russo how was training? let's hang today_

_Harper_

_Hey asshole where are you! I'm at your place and you are not_

_Shane_

_Alex tell Mitchie to turn on her phone and let's hang_

_Unknown number_

_I can't get last night out of my mind, i want to see you again_

I frowned and put my phone in my pocket, i had 3 of my friends who want to hang i'm with Mitchie and some weird person is thinking about me? What the fuck. I looked up at Mitchie who was looking down at me with her arms crossed and her brow raised. Damn she is so hot when she is mad.

"He thinks it's funny to hurt you like that. He is so gonna regret it when i talk to him" She said as she went to walk to the door. I grabbed her hand and pulled her down next to me.

"Mitch it's ok, i got him back too" I said as i smiled. She sighed and rested her hands on my cheeks.

"I just don't like it when i see stuff like that. Don't ever let him do it again" I smiled and nodded.

"Now i want to ask you something, my parents have some friends over for dinner. Harper is already at my place for some random reason, want to join?"

* * *

"I still don't understand why he has to be here" Mitchie whined as she glared at Dean. I called Dean and asked him to come over and he said yes so now here we are walking up the stairs to my door. Dean walked ahead from us as i pulled Mitchie with me by her arm.

"Come on Mitch he is my friend"

"Uhm..Lex i have to tell you something" I heard Dean say but i told him to wait and walked towards my mom.

"Hey sweetie, meet Allison. Allison this is my daughter Alex and those are her friends Mitchie, Harper and Dean" The woman smiled at me and held out her hand, i shook her hand before she she shool the others.

"Alex come here" My dad said as he waved me over. I walked to him and sat next to him after i shook the man's hand.

"This is Jacob now we already told the boys so i guess it's your turn now. Jacob and Allison are old friends of mine and your mom's, Jacob said that i could always turn to him if i had problems so i asked him to help us with our money problem. I didn't ask him to give us money, he is just gonna help us with the substation and stuff. To sell better" My dad said smiling. I faced Jacob who also gave me a smile and i gave him a smile back.

"Thank you sir. I really appreciate it"

"Ok let's eat!" My mom called out. We all sat down at the table while my mom went down to get the boys. I was stuffing my mouth with food when Allison started talking.

"So you guys are sixteen right" She asked as she wiped at her mouth. We nodded and she smiled. When i looked up from my food i saw Justin sitting next to me.

"You eat like an animal" He said. I swollowed my food and took a big gulp of my drink.

"Guys meet Taylor Allison and Jacob's daughter" I looked up and my eyes went wide. I chocked on my drink and spit it out, it landed on Justin's face and shirt. He wiped his face and sighed.

"Really Alex" He whined before he stood up and walked upstairs.

"You see i told you i had to say something, you never listen" Dean said and returned to his food. I watched as Taylor walked towards me and sat down in Justin's seat smiling at me.

"Hey stud, remember me" She whispered. My eyes were still wide as i nodded. I looked at Dean who laughed and shrugged. Harper was also trying not to laugh as she looked down at her food, Mitchie didn't look so pleased she was glaring at Taylor who was still looking at me.

"Uhm ok i don't know what that was but let's eat" My mom said confused. She sat down and we started to eat but i didn't, i couldn't. It was so awkward, Mitchie was staring at me and Taylor had her hand on my thigh. Justin came downstairs again with a new shirt and sat next to Max. Everything went back to normal after that..well sorta, my parents and the Swift's were talking. Max and Justin started a conversation with Dean. Harper was trying to get Mitchie's attention, and Taylor had her hand on my thigh and she was inching closer to my...private parts.

I jumped as i felt her hand rubbing me threw my pants. I tried to focus on my food but i failed, i let out a little moan but covered it up with a cough. She contiunued to rub me as we ate, after what felt like forever i couldn't take it any more so i stood up and grabbed my plate.

"Uh i'm not hungry anymore, i'm just gonna watch some tv" My mom nodded and walked away. I dumped my plate in the sink and walked to the couch turning on the tv, i looked down at my lap and saw my visible erection sticking out. Damn i get hard easly. I sighed and reach in my shirt pulling out my necklace, i looked at it and traced my fingers against my name.

"Did i do that?" I heard a voice say. I let go of my necklace and looked beside me. Taylor smiled at me before she grabbed my hand. She leaned closer and i felt her lips against my ear making me shiver.

"How about we go to your room and i help you with your problem" She whispered in my ear. I faced her and gave her a smirk. I saw her glance down at my lips before she looked back at my eyes.

"That's very rude, i have guests" She giggled and shook her head. She looked over her shoulder and frowned.

"Your friend doesn't like me that much huh" She said with a laugh. I looked behind me and saw Mitchie looking at us, as she saw me looking she looked away fast and pretended to talk to Harper.

"Yeah maybe, you still wanna help?" I asked her. She smiled at me before she grabbed my hand pulling me up. She pulled me towards the stairs and turned to the table.

"Me and Alex are going up to her room, she is gonna show me some drawings" Taylor said and pulled me upstairs. I looked at her shocked.

"How do you know i draw?" I asked her. No one besides Mitchie knows that i draw. She smiled and pued me into my room.

"Justin gave me a tour around the house and when i came into your room i saw your pictures you have on your wall, i thought i look around. I'm sorry if it bothers you" She said as she closed the door.

"No it's ok i guess" She smiled and pushed me against the door, hard. Her lips crashed against mine as she kissed me roughly, i grabbed her hips and pulled her closer as her hands were in my hair.

Her hands went down until she reached my belt, she unbuckled it. She unbottoned my jeans and zipped the zipper down, she pulled away and she was breathing hard just like me. She gave me one last peck before she got on her knees, she pulled my boxes down with her. I whimpered as i felt her warm lips on the tip of my dick. She sucked on it before she took my whole dick in her mouth, i heard her gag and it made me smirk. I'm big.

"Oh shit Tay, i'm gonna cum" I moaned as i threw my head back bumping it against the door. Just as i came in Taylor's mouth someone knocked on the door, i froze and told Taylor to shush. She still had my dick in her mouth as she smirked up at me.

"W-who is it?" I asked.

"It's Mitchie, can you open the door i really need to talk" Damn it! As much as i love Mitchie, i really hate her right now. I was about to reply when i felt Taylor suck again. I held back a moan as i bit on my fist. I heard Taylor let out a chuckle as Mitchie sighed.

"Lex open up!" Mitchie said as she knocked again. I groaned in frustration and pushed Taylor off. I pulled up my boxers before i pulled up my jeans.

"I'll be down a sec ok" I heard Mitchie mumble a fine before i heard her footsteps on the stairs. I turned back to Taylor who gave me a smile, I grabbed her by the waist and threw her on the bed. I unbottened her jeans and slide them down her legs followed by her panties. I let my pants drop followed by my boxers and rammed into Taylor, she let out a loud moan and pulled me down against her kissing my lips. I continued to thrust in her hard as we both moaned hard.

"Oh shit Tay i'm gonna cum" I moaned as i sped up. I felt her nails digging in the skin of my neck. With one last thrust i came inside her, i rode out our orgasm before pulling out pulling up my boxers and pants out. I gave her a smile, that was good sex. We stood there staring at eachother before i realised something.

"Oh shit! I didn't pull out! shit fuck!" I cursed as i pased around. I heard Taylor giggle, i faced her and gave her a glare. She stood up and walked over me grabbing my hand.

"Don't worry Lex i'm on the pill" I stopped pacing and looked at her.

"Really?"

"Duh! You think your the only one i fuck? I have to make sure that none of those assholes gets me pregant" She walked up to my mirror and ran a hand threw her hair. She reached in her jeans pocket and grabbed a tube of lipgloss. I sighed and opened the door walking out, i walked down the stairs and found everybody infront of the tv except Mitchie. I walked towards the couch and tapped Harpers shoulder. She looked up.

"Where is Mitch?"

"She went down to the basement" She said with a smile before turning back to the tv. I turned around and came face to face with Taylor, she winked and walked pased me. I walked towards the stairs and down to the basement, I saw Mitchie sitting on the ground infront of the wall where we hung up some pictures of us and the others and where i hung up some of my drawings which was almost all of Mitchie. I walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Remember how we always took silly pictures and we hung them up and Justin always got mad because he said we were ruining the wall, or how we walked up to random people and asked of we could take a picture with them and they always looked at us like we were crazy. Remember how we used to go to the park just you and me and you would draw me, or you would take pictures and draw them later. Remember when you were Alex, my Alex. You changed Lex, what happend" She said as she stared at the wall. I sighed and looked down at my hands.

"I'm still Alex i just grow up. Mitchie i'm sorry that i've been so distance lately but you have to understand that it's not as easy as it used to be. I have to help my parents and i'm not the smartest at school, i don't want to use this as an excuse Mitch but you have to understand. I'm sorry and i'll try to be your Alex again, just don't loose faith in me" She looked up at me and i knew that she was holding back tears because she was biting her lip and was blinking fast, she always does that when she doesn't want to cry.

"Bring back those time Lex, hang out with me today. We can do everything we used to do. Please come with me" She whispered as she grabbe my hand. I laced our fingers and pulled her up.

"I'm gonna grab my jacket, come on" She gave me a weak smile and nodded. I pulled her back as she went to walk to the stairs, she turned around and gave me a confused look.

"Give me a real smile, come on give me a Mitchie smile" She sighed and gave me the worst fake smile. I shook my head and gave her a smile, i bent down and grabbed the back of her legs and lifted her up. She squeeled as i threw her over my shoulder as i grabbed on to her legs.

"Lex put me down" She yelled with a laugh as i walked up the stairs. She laughed as she hit me with her fist on my back, i laughed at that. Mitchie is so weak. We walked up the stairs and as we arrived at the livingroom everybody turned there attention to us. I put Mitchie down on her feet again and she shoved me with a smile on her face, i tried to put my arm around her shoulder but she pushed me off and ran up the stairs to my room. I looked back at the rest and they were all looking amused at me, i smiled at them and ran up behind Mitchie.

She was standing infront of my mirror ranning a hand up and down her stomach. I frowned and leaned against the doorway watching her. She then pulled her shirt up and looked down at her stomach, her hands went down her stomach to her thighs as her eyes followed her hands. I watched as she stopped and made a fist with her hands, she hit her thigh once before another fist followed as sh continued to hit herself. I watched in shock as Mitchie freaked out infront of me as she pulled her hair and hit herself, I rushed towards her and grabbed her arms trying to stop her but she kept swinging, almost hitting me on the face.

"Mitch stop it" I tried to wrap my arms around her but she pushed me away and walked to my bed as she hid her face in her hands, sobbing. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her, i pulled her closer and her arms went around my neck as she sobbed on my chest. I held her for a few minutes before she looked up, i moved her hair from her face and wiped away the tears.

"What's wrong Mitch?" She sighed and looked down at her hands as she played with her fingers, she was nervous. I put my hands on hers to make her stop and she looked up at me again.

"I'm so ugly" She choked out as her tears fell again. She stood up and sighed as she ran a hand threw her hair. She glanced back at the mirror again and groaned. I stood up and walked to the mirror turning it around. I looked back at Mitchie who was holding up my jacket and my bag which hel dmy draw stuff and camera, i grabbed it from her before grabbing her hand pulling her out the door.

"Your beautiful" I said as we stood outside my room. She looked at me for a moment before pulling me down the stairs. After begging my mom to let us leave and a few glares from Taylor me and Mitchie made our way to the park. She sat down at a tree and leaned back against it as i stared at her.

"Your so gorgeous" I said as i grabbed my camera from my bag. Her cheeks got red and she looked down, her hair covering her face. I smiled before taking a picture. Mitchie looked back up before standing, she held out her hand and i grabbed it pulling myself. She pulled me with her and towards the large fountain in the middle of the park, she let go of my hand and sat down dipping he hand in the water. I watched as she looked back at me and smirked, her hand went back to the water before she splashed some towards me. I gasped as it hit my shirt, dropping my bag on the ground i also reached in the water. I don't know how but somehow me and Mitchie ended up in the fountain as we were splashing at eachother, everyone who walked by gave us weird looks as we laughed our asses off.

"Ok ok i think i'm wet now" I said as i held up my hands in surrender. Mitchie laughed and ran a hand threw her hair moving her wet hair out of her face. Damn she looks sexy. She smiled and stepped out the fountain as i followed, She grabbed my bag and handed to me before grabbing my hand lacing our fingers together.

"Let's go to my place, i want you to draw me" She said with a shy smile. I gave her hand a squeeze and pulled her with me out of the park. We walked in silence towards her place as i smiled down at our hands, Mitchie was swinging our hands back and forth and she looked so cute. Her hair was still wet, she was also looking down at our hands. Finally we arrived at her house and it was empty, she dragged me up the stairs and to her room.

"You change here while i change in the bathroom" She said as she walked in the bathroom without taking any clothes with her, i shrugged and walked to the closet. I grabbed some basketball shorts and a sweatshirt, after changing i went back to my bag. I grabbed the easel and set it up before grabbing my drawing paper, grabbing a pencil and eraser setting them down i waited for Mitchie to get ready. I heard the door click open and my head snapped up, Mitchie walked back in the room with her wet hands in her hand while she was wearing a robe.

"Forgot clothes?" I teased. She shook her hand and dropped her clothes on the ground.

"This is gonna be a different drawing, if your ok with it" She asked. I nodded and she smiled. She grabbed the ties of her robe before she untied it, my eyes went wide and my mouth dropped as the robe fell off her shoulders and dropped on the ground at her feet. Mitchie stood infront of me in just her bra and panties! Holy fuck is she trying to kill me.

"I-I know that your not used to this but i don't want to be known as the shy girl anymore. Later when you become famous and people ask who is that girl i don't want you to say 'oh that's just a friend' i want you to say 'that is Mitchie, my muse' i want to take your art work serious not just some simple drawings" She said as she looked everywhere but me. Finally her eyes came to me and her cheeks went red, i gave her a smile before standing up walking towards her. I grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Mitchie, even if i become famous or not you will always be my muse. I don't need another model but you, i don't even think i can draw someone else but you" She looked down for a second before looking back up.

"Not even Taylor?" She nervously asked. I frowned and shook my head.

"No why would i"

"It sounded that you two were having alot of fun earlier" She said with a little smirk. I chuckled and shook my head again. I let go of her hands and walked back to my seat. She smiled and layed down on her bed, she propped her head on her hand as her other rested on her thigh. I gave her one last smile before picking up my pencil.

It was so hard trying not to stare at her but finally i finished it. I turned the easel around and showed it to Mitchie with a smile. She looked at the drawing and scrunched her eyebrows. My smile fell as i saw that.

"You don't like it?" I asked confused. I don't want to brag but i think i did a pretty good job. I looked between Mitchie and the drawing. Yep it looks good.

"No no it's good but..i don't know. That's it it looks good but i don't really look like that" She said as she pointed at the drawing and looked down at her stomach. I frowned this time and let out a sigh.

"Mitch, where is this coming from. You never talked about yourself like this" I asked. She sighed and played with her fingers. She groaned and fell back on the bed. I sat down next to her.

"I don't know. Shane never tells me i'm beautiful, he only calls me hot or sexy. My parents never called me gorgeous. No one called me that. Except you, but your my friend so you have to say that"

"No Mitchie i say it cause it's true. Your perfect, i love everything about you" She let out a dry chuckle and shook her head.

"What's it to love about me" I watched her closely as she let out a few tears. I didn't know if she wanted me to comfort her or just leave her alone. I just sat there but then a sob escaped Mitchie's lips and then i knew i had to help her. I layed down so i was hovering over Mitchie as she stared up at me. I reached up and wiped away the tears. I slide down so i was at her feet again and leaned down giving each toe a kiss.

"I love your toes" I kissed my way up to her feet.

"Your feet" I kissed my way up her legs.

"You legs" I kissed my way up to her thighs kissing each thigh.

"Your thighs" I kissed up to her hipbones.

"Your hips" I kissed my way to her stomach.

"I love your stomach" I kissed my way up and kissed each breast, just above her bra.

"Your full breast" I went down and kissed down her arms.

"Your arms, your hands and fingers" I kissed my way up again reaching her neck.

"I love your neck" I gave her chin a kiss

"Your cleft chin"

"You cheeks with your cute freckles" I said as i kissed each cheek, she let out a giggle and i felt her hands grab mine.

"Your nose" i kissed her nose.

"Your eyes" I said as i leaned down to her eyes, she closed them as i gave them a light kiss.

"Your eyebrows"

"Your forehead" I kissed her forehead.

"Your hair" I kissed her hair before running my hand threw it. It was so soft.

"I love everything about you. I love you" She looked up at me with tears in her eyes. Her chest rose up and down fast. My eyes went from her eyes to her lips. I felt myself lean down as i saw Mitchie lift her head a bit. Just a few milimeters but then my phone rang. DAMN IT!

I groaned before standing up walking towards my bag. It wasn't my phone, i watched as Mitchie checked her phone before shaking her head. I looked back in my bag and it was the phone Father gave me. I picked it up and opened it.

"Hello?" I said into the phone. I heard hard breathing coming threw the phone.

"Alex it's John. We need you now, Dean is already here come now! Get ready for your first mission wiener!" John yelled threw the phone. I wasted no time. I dropped the phone back in the bag before grabbing my shoes.

"Where are you going" Mitchie asked as she grabbed her robe again.

"I have to go it's important" I grabbed my jacket and without another word i ran out the door and towards my house.

"Alex why in such a hurry" My mom asked as i stormed inside. De Swift's were still here and Taylor's dad was looking at me with a smile. He knew.

"Uhm i let Dean wait downstairs and he doens't like waiting" I said and ran up the stairs. I grabbed the box under my bed and quickly changed in my Skeleton clothes. I grabbed my gun and just stared at it for a second, i walked to my mirror and looked at myself.

"What have you got yourself into Alex" I said to myself before running downstairs and out of the house.


End file.
